Valio  la  pena
by soekari
Summary: Tenten piensa en todo lo que a pasado hasta este momento,y aunque sufrio ahora sabe que hasta el final, valio la pena


:::::Valió la pena::.::.::

Autor: soekari

Parejas: Nejiten principal y un poco de Nejisaku

Advertencia: no y repito no odio a Sakura pero alguien tenia que ser la mala del cuento...

Recuerden que NO me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes aunque si me los quisieran regalar con gusto aceptaría -

Era un día como cualquier otro en Konoha la aldea escondida entre las hoja cuando nuestra maestra de armas favorita se dirigía a el lugar de entrenamiento del equipo Gai. Ahora muchas cosas habían cambiado Tenten ya era una adulta tenia 20 años y era una Jounin especialista en armas. También muchas cosas habían cambiado con sus compañeros de equipo. Lee...habían pasado años desde que no lo veía, hace 2 años se había marchado para entrenar con Gai y no habían regresado. Y en cuanto nuestro prodigio Hyuga favorito también el había cambiado.

Tenten siguió su camino mientras pensaba estas cosas.

Como lee se había ido del pueblo quedo un puesto vacío en su equipo...el cual lo ocupaba nada mas y nada menos que la mismísima Sakura Haruno, verán como Sasuke no había regresado y Naruto era el nuevo Hokage ella se había unido a su equipo.

Era la única ahi así que se sentó en la rama de un árbol pensando en un cierto Hyuga.(A/N :Y no me refiero a Hinata)Neji... su amigo su compañero su alguna vez ex-novio pero ahora el era de ella otra cosa pero si su ex-novio alguna vez fue, si así como lo oyen a sus 16 años Neji se le había declarado y ella por supuesto siendo que estaba enamorada de el desde hace mucho tiempo acepto encantado y todo había ido bien hasta que Lee se fue y Sakura ocupo su puesto.

A Tenten nunca le había dado muy buena espina que digamos Sakura pero decidió darle una oportunidad, ese fue su error. Sakura ese nombre que le causaba dolor y odio..Sakura es la persona que arruino su vida es la persona que le quito lo que mas quería ,Sakura le quito a Neji ,todavía recordaba ese doloroso día ...

FLASHBACK

Una Tenten de 19 años iba corriendo hacia su lugar de entrenamiento corriendo a máxima velocidad se le había hecho tarde!!!maldijo fuertemente por no poner su despertador la noche anterior Neji de aseguro la iba matar ..'.Neji'-ella pensó-el había estado muy distante últimamente hoy era su aniversario y hoy es el día en que Tenten se decidió que iba a enfrentarlo cara a cara

Llego al campo de entrenamiento y oyó ruidos extraños se escondió y decidió investigar Oh... como ella quisiera que nunca hubiera tomado esa decisión se acerco y cuando vio de donde provenían esos ruidos se quedo impactada sin poder moverse y con los ojos bien abiertos ' No...esto no puede No...esto no es real ESTO NO ME ESTA PASANDO!!! ' su mente gritaba desesperadamente delante de ella hay estaba la escena que destruyo su vida...

Neji y Sakura Haruno...besándose apasionadamente

Ella retrocedió y accidentalmente piso una rama haciendo un ruido

"Quien esta ahi?"-pregunto Neji activando su byakugan. Cuando vio que o mas bien quien era la causa de ese ruido sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa "Tenten.."el susurro "N-Ne-Neji.."ella dijo con la voz entre cortada y con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos "Yo..."-dijo Neji después de todo que se suponía que debía decir ¿Negar que estaba con Sakura besándose hace un momento cuando ella claramente lo había visto? ¿Decirle que la había estado engañando desde hace meses?¿Decirle que el la amaba pero que también sentía algo por Sakura? la tercera opción era la verdadera pero un susurro de Tenten lo hizo reaccionar "Como pudiste hacerme esto yo te amaba y tu...te di todo y tu ...como pudiste??te odio Neji Hyuga no te quiero volver a ver JAMAS!!!!!"-grito ella corriendo a su casa

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Si ella sufrió mucho por ello pero las cosas habían mejorado y mucho pensó mientras sonreía para si misma mirando el amanecer. Verán después de lo que había pasado tuvo que seguir entrenando con Neji y Sakura ,fue horrible pero desde que Sasuke regreso al pueblo , Sakura había abandonado a Neji para ir como todas sus fans de nuevo tras de el ,aunque Sasuke seguía ignorándola pero bueno esa fue la decisión de Sakura aunque a Tenten le pareciera la cosa mas estúpida y degradante del mundo. Desde que Sakura se fue ella y Neji habían recuperado poco a poco su amistad y ambos se enamoraron uno del otro por segunda vez. Si en el pasado quedaron esas cosas ahora solo quedaba ver hacia el futuro a Neji le costo mucho trabajo ganarse el perdón de Tenten pero lo había conseguido. Ella suspiro mientras veía a su mano en su dedo posaba un hermoso anillo de compromiso 'Si...muchas cosas han cambiado' pensó ella.

En ese momento dos brazos la rodearon por la cintura mientras que alguien le susurraba cariñosamente en el oído "Perdida en tus pensamientos de nuevo?,Dime en que piensas mi amor"

Ella solo le sonrió volteando a verlo y respondió "En los viejos tiempos recuerdas a Sakura Haruno?" su acompañante frunció y dijo" Tenten..s"-pero fue interrumpido por Tenten "Lo se ,lo se así que... ya decidiste cuando será nuestra boda?"-Dijo sonriendo y dándole un beso en la mejilla ,El solo sonrió y dijo" Si pero te diré después de que entrenemos "La sonrisa de la kunoichi se hizo mas grande tal vez a pesar de todo las cosas no habían cambiado tanto. El solo se levanto jalándola hacia el, la beso con una pasión que hacia que el corazón de Tenten saltara feliz" Te amo Tenten"-le susurro en su oído.

Ella sonrió como nunca lo había hecho antes para después decir:  
"Ashieteru (Sp?)Neji-kun"

Es verdad , así es el mismísimo Neji Hyuga ahora era el prometido de la bellísima Tenten o deberíamos decir ahora Tenten Hyuga

'A pesar de todo lo que sufrí ...valio la pena'

Fin

A/N: Okay este fue mi segundo fanfic sean amables se que seguramente tuvo muchos errores ortográficos y lo siento este fue un one-shot y ya estoy trabajando en la secuela claro solo si ustedes la quieren por favor comenten!!!!!plis!!!!!!!!!se aceptan amenazas de muerte, tomatazos todo!!!!pero por favor COMENTEN!!!

quejas o sugerencias solo envíenme un mensaje


End file.
